


Together, after the war

by ChildOfSolace



Series: Dream Daddy Reimagined [3]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-11 04:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20147428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildOfSolace/pseuds/ChildOfSolace
Summary: Little shorts stories about Mat and Mitchel, canon compliant to another user's fic: Between The Wars by OpalBee.





	Together, after the war

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OpalBee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalBee/gifts).

> Takes place after the events of [Between the Wars by OpalBee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17578970/chapters/41432621). I really love that work, and I want to read more about it. Till Opal ever gets around writing mini fics, hopeful if, I decided to do this. Hope you enjoy it, Opal! o(＾▽＾)o Big hugs!
> 
> I really love your work, still my favorite Dream Daddy story so far. So this is my gift to you as gratitude for giving me a good read that caused sleepless nights. It's been awhile. o(＾▽＾)o

Mitchell sighed as he entered his house. 

The man's been living at Mat's place for months, and with their wedding drawing near, he was almost about ready to call it 'their' house especially since Bev and Doug finally decided to really consider moving in. They would see how they liked it when they come over to look after Carmensita while Mat and Mitchell would be in their honeymoon.

But back to why Mitchell was returning to his initial house.

Today has been really hectic, with final and considerable rushed wedding decision-makings; the menu for the reception, the suits, the music playlist, et cetera... Damien's been a big help to the engaged couple. But it didn't stop Mat from freaking out a bit, and Mitchell understood it, he get how anxiety would be an occasional moment for him, just as he got to his own self-esteem issues. And while it never changed the way he would feel for Mat, it still left both of them drained dealing with it respectively. Mitchell had a feeling Mat needed time; marriage was a big deal, after all.

Mitchell was about to start to get ready for bed, heading into the bathroom to wash up, when incessant knocks came from his door. He frowned, heading to open it, and was surprised to find Mat; his fiance had a key after all.

"Honey, what—"

"I'm sorry about earlier please don't break the engagement..."

Mitchell stopped himself, staring at his partner as if he just grew a second head.

"My anxiety was really acting up today and it isn't fair for you I mean I'm pretty sure you're just as stressed about this as I am not that it isn't good to be stress though I guess that's pretty bad I mean it's good stress to deal with since it's about our future oh my god I don't mean to say that I'm just dealing with it I just I do you still want to get married right because I don't know what I'd do if I....."

_He's having a panic attack... _

Mitchell finally realized, his eyes going wide and suddenly feeling alarmed, he was quick to wrap the man in his arms and rub his back soothingly, whispering words of encouragement and promises of his love as Mat's anxious rant starts to run quieter until he's finally stopped, settling for returning Mitchell's embrace.

They ended sleeping in together, and maybe they needed space... Just from wedding planning, not each other.

Never each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'll post more oneshots, and not necessarily in chronologically sequenced. Each takes place in between events of OpalBee's fic, but mostly after the events of the story.
> 
> I take some liberties, but since the story plot isn't originally mine, well, just take it non-canonically. I also don't know much about panic attacks, so I'm sorry if the narrative comes out lacking it, well, narrating it.


End file.
